


In Love With The Magic

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Hope you enjoy, James Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Mormor is way more important than my college work of course, Sebby Moran, Short Story, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Sebastian is a prime in London, and James Moriarty doesn't seem to have any powers. This might be the start of a new series if I can find the muse to write any more with this AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters whatsoever in this, Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Arthur Conan-Doyle.

Unlike his boss, Sebastian was used to his magic. So used to it that it would happen, absently. When he was reading, when he was watching telly, at client meetings. The faint tingling of magic crawling through his veins to his finger tips, similar to pins and needles. And then the colour would dance over his palm, creating shapes, sometimes twisting itself between his fingers, changing colour from red to blue, green to pink, purple to grey, white to black, all at the same time.   
It was very rare that a magician was born these days, even more rare that they'd be, what is known as, a Prime. A Prime is a special type of magician. Where most magicians, known as Tinkers, are born with the natural ability to control an element, wether that be earth, air, fire, water or, the rarest kind, colour, Primes were born with the natural ability to control all the elements. Earth, air, fire, water and colour. Sebastian was a Prime, raised in India where he learnt to control his powers from a young age, taught by a tutor there. When he was 5, he and his family moved to London, where Sebastian learned to control his powers in private. By the age of 16 he was competing in underground tournaments against other Tinkers, but never Primes.   
When he met Jim, who was astonished by the man he found using his powers in underground London, he was offered a deal, using his powers for James, an assassin. A bodyguard. So he trained and trained along side working for Jim, fighting every night with shadows he'd created, throwing spells to break the shadows down.   
He uses his magic to protect. To kill on command.   
But sometimes, just sometimes, he feels the thump of magic in his blood. And the spell is cast before he even utters the words. "You cannot control magic. And magic cannot control you. Magic is like... A friendship. A relationship. You have to communicate. Be willing to understand each other." These were the words Sebastian had uttered to Jim, watching him, a pile of dirt on the table. "You have to ask it to move, you can't command it. Feel it, rolling through your veins. You're a team. You and the magic, the magic and you." The criminal, with a swift roll of his eyes, rubs his hands together then lays them down on the table, palms up. 

"You're trying to hard," Sebastian says, watching him. Jim's eyes shoot open and he looks down at his hands. "I haven't done anything to try too hard!" The man snaps at his pet, looking at the dirt, not minding to Sebastian standing behind him. "You're trying to force it. You have to talk to it." The stunned look on Jim's face is all Sebastian needs to roll his eyes. "Not like you talk to me, you have tdon't make a connection with it." James stands up, turning to face him. "It's dirt, Sebastian, how am I going to make a connection with a pile of dirt?" Sebastian shakes his head before Jim's even finished his sentence. "Not the dirt, the /magic/. Talk to the magic." 

It takes hours. But eventually Jim causes a small flower to grow in the dirt, making Sebastian grin. "I knew you could do it!" The blonde haired man grabs a pot and lifts the plant up, planting it inside. He goes to the fire place and places it on the shelf. Returning to Jim's side, he puts an arm over his shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he murmurs, only to be patted on the back. "And I'm exhausted. Take me to bed, Basher." And Sebastian does just that, lifting the small Irish criminal up and carrying him to the bedroom, lying them both down and cuddling up to him. "I love you," Sebastian murmurs after a while. And he can feel Jim smirk. "Get some sleep, Tiger."


End file.
